


I'll mist you into oblivion.

by TheBookishSoul



Series: ACOTAR Future Fics. [3]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Gen, Night Court and Spring Court meeting, Rhys knws Vivian can handle herself, Vivan kicks Jonas ass, flunkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookishSoul/pseuds/TheBookishSoul
Summary: Jonas and Tamlin attend a meeting at Night Court





	

**Vivian’s Point Of View.**

“Where are they,” I groaned.

I hated the Hewn City.It was colourless and dull unlike Velaris which was so colourful and  chipper.

Dad laughed,”They come when they want to come,Princess.”

As I was about to respond,the spring court flunkies winnowed in.The High Lord Of Spring also known as the tool and my dad just stood there staring at each other,dad mouth quirked up as if he had read the tool’s mind.Jonas glared at me while I flashed him a dazzling grin and winked at him,”Nice to see you again,flower boy.”

 He suppressed a snarl-his hands forming talons as if this...boy  would turn into a mighty beast and tear me into ribbons.But flower boy wouldn’t dare,not in my court.Shadowy tendrils rolled of my body showing- _representing_ my power.He wouldn’t stand a chance against me.

We lead the flunkies to the room where we held our meetings.Dad causally strolled inside,hands behind his back and a smirk plastered on his face.I followed him inside,eyeing the Prince and High Lord of Spring.I rolled my eyes at the High lord as he glared at me.Dad proceeded to go sit on the throne and I took a seat on the chair on the right of the table.I could see the surprise on the High lords to see two thrones.I instantly knew that he didn’t expect that,didn’t think that my father would consider my mother an equal but he was wrong.

The flunkies sat down and I rested my chin on my palm,the palm with my tattoo which extended on my whole arm onto my back.The discussion of the issue between our court,for cauldron know how long started.I also tapped my nails on the table to annoy a certain someone until he did.

“Would you stop that ?”

The discussion ceased.

“Stop what ?”

I tapped my nails harder.

“....That,”

“Oh, this,”

He slightly nodded.

I wickedly smiled,”I don’t think so,”

“What the hell is your fucking problem,” he shot up from his seat and he was sitting across the table from me.

“I don’t know.Would you like tell me,”

“Jonas!Sit down,”his father said to him.

I snickered,”Yeah sit down,flower boy.”

“And you,” he pointed at me,”you shut your _filthy_ mouth.”

All of a sudden darkness pooled the floor and this darkness wasn’t the one that soothes instead it was the darkness that hurts.

“I will not have my daughter insulted in her own court especially since she can kill you with snap of a finger,but she decided to take mercy on both of you.Be grateful”Dad snarled,leaning forward.

Dad pulled back his darkness into a vortex and resumed the discussion as if nothing happened.Jonas kept glaring at me,I continued to smile.I added some idea,about improving our relations which,I kid you not,could never be resolved.

I flashed a talon at his stupid glaring face and all blood drained from his face and I let out a dry laugh.Damn right.I looked at Dad and I  knew that look on his face.The look,telling me that he was breaking through someone’s mental shield.

All of a sudden Jonas starts panting and, his breath coming ragged.He looked like as he was about to faint.

“He’s claustrophobic,”The high lord  sighed.

“Vivian take the...boy outside there is something I wish to discuss with the High Lord,”

I looked at my dad to say no but I knew something was wrong.I got up,crossing my arms,tapping my foot on the ground.

“I don’t have all day,flower boy.”

He huffed but slowly got up.His breathing was still uneven but I could care less.I led him outside and close the door behind me.Jonas went to the nearest pillar and slumped against it.I walked towards him,to ask if he was alright because he was still a living,breathing thing,even though I hated him and his family.

One minute I was about to put my hand on his shoulder but the next,I was slammed against the wall with a knife to my throat.

“I should have known you let your guard down,the minute you saw me like that... _vulnerable_.”

The knife pressed tighter to my throat.I snarled,”You don’t think I can fight you.I fought men twice as big as you.”What I said was true.Illyrian men were stronger than him and I fought them on multiple occasions,some of them even became my friends.

“What a liar you are.Just like the rest of your _treacherous_ family.”

I glared at him,”Don’t you dare say anything about them.”

He tsked,”Poor poor Princess.She doesn’t know how to fight without magic,”

That was the last straw.He wanted to play.So be it.

His legs were spread apart,the first mistake he made.I kneed him-- _his part._ The knife clattered to the ground.

“You Bitch!!”

While he was distracted,I punched his nose,breaking it.Blood dripped onto the ebony floor.I started working on his mental shields.He regained his footing,charging towards me but I winnowed behind him and pushed that he slammed with the wall.I successfully got through his shields and grabbed his mind,my talons digging deeper into his mind.He grabbed his head shaking it off.I wouldn’t release his mind,not that easily anyway.

He dropped to his knees begging,”Please.”

I gave him a sly smile,”Beg some more and I’ll consider releasing you,”I laughed,”Or if you ever pull a stunt like that,I’ll tell your father your secret.”

“Alright,I’m sorry just stop this madness,”

I released his mind and he dropped to floor,regaining his breath.

“And one more thing do this again I’ll tell your secret and I’ll mist you into oblivion.”

Dad and the Tool heard the commotion and came outside.Dad was smiling at me.

 The High Lord snarled,”This isn’t over,Rhysand.”

 “Well,I thought it was over the minute you lost the War.Now,get out of my court.”

 Tamlin grabbed his son and winnowed away.

 I started laughing,”Why do Spring Court men underestimate women.”

“It’s just their nature,sweetie.”

“Let’s go back,”I said.

________________________________________________________________________________

We winnowed to the house above the Hewn city where mom was waiting for us.She got up,hugged and kissed dad and then hugged me.

“How did the meeting go,”

I dropped into a chair and dad went to sit beside mom,putting his arms around her and mom relaxed into his touch.

I smiled,” It went well.”

Mom was intrigued and I told her everything that happened.She smiled,”Well he was always like that,uptight and traditional.We’re going back to Velaris,are you coming back with us or later.”

“Later,I saw a book here which I couldn’t find there.”

“Alright then,be careful.” mom said

I kissed them both on the cheek and then they winnowed away.I was about to walk to the library when Aunt Nuala came in.

I smiled,”Hi,aunt Nuala.Do you need anything?”

“No,Milady.This letter came for you a while ago.”She said.

“Alright.Thank you and no need to call me _Milady_ ,just call me Vivian or Vivi.”

She chuckled and disappeared into the shadows.I opened the letter,which read.

_I have to talk to you.Meet me at the border between Spring and Autumn tonight.Until then._

_-P._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr  
> feysand17


End file.
